harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: DS
Harvest Moon: DS is the first Harvest Moon game to be released on the Nintendo DS portable system. The game is again set in Forget Me Not Valley like Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life with some of the characters making a return to this game. Story Like most Harvest Moon games before it, you take control of a young man who owns a run down farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Your job is to build upon this farm by growing crops, milking cows and building different structures that ultimately help gain more money. While doing this you also befriend the local townsfolk and woo one of the town's girls, eventually marrying them and raising a family . While doing all this there is another task you have to complete. The Witch Princess has banished the Harvest Goddess to another dimension along with the valley's 101 Harvest Sprites. You must rescue the Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess and break the Witch Princess's spell. GamePlay Harvest Moon DS's graphics are quite similar to Harvest Moon: Friends Of Mineral Town's except that the game makes use of the Nintendo DS's touch screen capabilities. Acessing the Backpack, Diary and other handy features is all done via the touch screen as well as a few mini games. Some new features in Harvest Moon: DS include the ability to chose where on your land you would like to build your barn, lumber shed, ect. Not only do you choose where you to place the building, but what material to build it out, of which will decide your buildings sturdiness. Getting Married Like in other harvest moon games, you can get married, the eligble bachlorettes include the Mineral Town girls(Mary, Ann, Popuri, Karen, and Elli), the Forget-Me-not valley girls(Lumina, Flora, Celia, Nami, and Muffy), and as usual, special marriage candidates(Leia the Mermaid, The Witch Princess, The Harvest Goddess, and Keirra the Sleeping Beauty). For some of the bachelorettes, certain things are required in order to meet them so you can eventually marry/befriend them, all the Flowerbud Village(normal) girls you automatically know and can marry/befriend, the Mineral Town girls you have to have your Friends of Mineral Town game in the GBA slot of your DS and they will visit Flowerbud Village on their days off, making them probably the hardest to marry. Then there`s the special girls, well, the Witch Princess you automatically meet at the begining and she lives in the shed outside of Lumina`s mansion, but the Harvest Goddess you can meet/marry and she`ll be at the hot spring. Leia the Mermaid you meet after you`ve gotten 100 friend points with Daryl(she lives in his basement), and finally, Kierra the Sleeping Beauty, you meet her after you`ve gotten to the last floor in the 2nd mine and defeated all the dark creatures, but she lives on the 255th floor of the 3rd mine in the 'Sleeping Chamber'. If you get the love bangle from the harvest sprites 'casino' you can see how much affection each gift gives your 'future wife'. If you still need help, go to harvestmoonparadise.com and there is info about all the harvest moon games including recipes and bachelorette info. Good luck! :D Building Materials *Fodder - The weakest material in the game, buildings may collapse at any time. Cannot be used for house upgrades!! *Wood - The second weakest material used for upgrading and building. This material and all that follows can be used for house upgrades!! *Stone - The second most reliable material in the game. *Golden Lumber - The most reliable material in the game. It sells, from Gotz, at 100,000 gold, BUT DO NOT PUT IT IN YOUR YARD!!!, this will cause the villagers to become VERY angry with you!!! Lists Crops Animals Fishing Tools Winning Events Harvest Moon DS Cheat Codes Related links * HMDS_Guide Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS